


Punishment

by Sillybuttons101



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, M/M, Protective Isabelle Lightwood, Protective Jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillybuttons101/pseuds/Sillybuttons101
Summary: Punishment for joining the circle, the Lightwoods are forced to give up one of their children. Jace, Izzy, Alec, or Max.Jace isn't their blood, so they ruled him out.Izzy is her fathers favorite.Max is too young.That leaves Alec.





	1. Prologue

“Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood this is non-negotiable.” The Inquisitor stated.

“Please, don't do this! Alexander doesn't deserve this!”

“We are giving you 18 years! You can have another child.”

“We can't give up our own child!”

“This is part of your punishment!”

“Punish us! Not the children!” 

“You are lucky, you’re not banished and striped of your runes. This is the only way Maryse. You can beg the downworlders to give you mercy, which I doubt they would!” Maryse turned to the downworlder Representatives with tears in her eyes.

“Please do whatever you want to us, just leave our children alone.”

“A shadowhunter begging to a downworlder, hilarious.” Camille laughed.

“Camille, be quiet. They are losing a child.” Ragnor glared at Camille. 

“Its funny! Isn't it, Magnus.” Camille walked towards Magnus.

“No, it isn't. They are being forced to give a child up. It's a horrible thing to go through.”

“Whatever. Since the shadowhunter begged, how about we give you a choice. Whenever the time comes for you to give the child up, we let you choose who gets stuck with the brat. Isn't that fair?!”

“Yes, thank you.” Maryse ran back towards her husband.

“If all downworlders agree to the terms, say “I”.” A bunch of i's. “If disagree say “nay”.” Not a single nay.


	2. 10 years

*10 years later*

“Come on izzy, mom and dad want us!” Alec called behind him.

“Alec, look out!” Izzy yelled to late, as alec ran into someone. 

“Woah, why are you in such a hurry?” A man said.

“I'm so sorry, sir. Me and my sister was on our way to my parents and I should have been paying attention.”

“Its okay. Might want to be more careful next time.”

“I will. Bye!” Alec started running to his parents office.

“Who are you?” A small voice asked the man.

“My name is, Magnus. What's your name?”

“I'm Isabelle. But Alec calls me, Izzy.”

“Do you call your brother, Alec?”

“Yeah, he don't like his real name.”

“Why?”

“My parents only say his name when he's in trouble. I don't get in trouble.”

“Oh, yeah. Why is that?”

“Alec always get in trouble for what I do. I heard mom and dad say he needs to learn to take the pain, cause he'll get worse when he's older. They said when he's 18 he's going on a mission.” 

“You shouldn't let your brother take the fall for what you did. And, he shouldn't get hurt.”

“Your not a shadowhunter, you don't have runes.”

“No, I’m a warlock.”

“Alec's loves warlocks. He says they have marks, he loves warlock marks.”

“Sometimes there nice.”

“Izzy, mom and dad say they have something to tell us!” Alec said before he ran back to his parents office.

“Bye, Magnus!” Izzy said as she ran away.


	3. The truth

*8 years later*

“Izzy, come on!” Alec knocked on Izzy's door.

“What, Alec?!” Izzy yelled as she opened the door.

“Mother and father want all of us in their office.”

“Fine.” Izzy shut the door and Alec went to Jace’s room.

“Jace mother and father want us in their office, come on.”

“I don't want to go.”

“We have to.”

“Whatever, I'll be there in 5.”

“Okay, hurry.” Alec went to his parents office.

“Alec where are your siblings?” Robert asked.

“They said they're coming.”

“Hey, mom, dad.” Izzy smiled as she stood next to Alec. 

“Maryse, Robert. So what did you guys need?”

“We need to tell you all something. We was in the circle-”

“What?!”

“Listen! We was in the circle, but as punishment the clave is making us choose a child to give to the downworlders. We-”

“You’re giving one of us up!”

“Listen! We have to!”

“Who?!”

“Alec.” 


	4. Alec

“What?!”

“No!” Izzy and Jace yelled.

“We don't have a choice!”

“Bullshit! You have a choice!”

“No we don't!”

“Why does it have to be, Alec?!”

“He understands his duty, don't you, Alexander?”

“Yes.” That's the first word he said since they found out.

“Good. You will be leaving tomorrow. Alec go pack your things.” With that Alec left.

“Who is he going with?!” Both Izzy and Jace yelled.

“We still need to decide-”

“Who’s the people you have to decide out of?” Izzy asked which earned a confused look from everyone.

“Does it matter-”

“Shut up, Jace! Who are the people?”

“Raphael Santiago, for the vampires. The seelie queen, for the seelies. Luke Garroway, for the werewolves. And Magnus Bane for the warlocks. They'll be more downworlders there, to see who gets Alec.”

“Who are you thinking of choosing?” Jace asked.

“They all have a grudge against us. The vampires can use him as a blood bank. The seelies can have unspeakable torture be done to get secrets. The werewolves can rip him to shreds. The warlocks can destroy him with magic.”

“So whoever you choose he could die, that's-”

“Wait, when this deal was made Magnus Bane was the only one that didn't really agree with it.” Robert said.

“Do you think he will want to hurt Alec?”

“I don't know.”

“He's our best option.”

“You two go check to make sure Alec is packing.” Maryse dismissed Izzy and Jace.

“You are  _ not _ parents!” With that Izzy ran out of the office with Jace following her.

“Izzy calm down-”

“Calm down?! Calm down! Our brother is getting punished for are parents doing!”

“I know, but we should go talk to Alec.”

“Of course we are!” When they arrived at Alec's room they heard sobs. 

“Alec?” Izzy opened the door and whispered.

“Go away!” 

“Alec-”

“Alexander! You are leaving in 2 hours! Pack your stuff!” Robert yelled.

“What?!” Alec swung his door open.

“Dad, he can't leave now!”

“He has two hours. I'm sorry.” Robert said emotionless.

“No your not.” Jace said as he and izzy went in Alec's room and shut the door.


End file.
